Finger Traps Are Dangerous
by Koujackoff
Summary: Things Go Very Wrong When The Avengers Leave Clint And Loki Alone.


Finger Traps Are Dangerous.

A truly odd scene had unfolded while the Avengers were away. They had left Clint alone with Loki, and things took a turn for the worse (And a bit awkward.)

"FUCK" Clint yelled, anger evident in his voice.  
"Oh would you calm down, it's not the end of the world." Loki sighed  
"OH, YOU MEAN HAVING MY DICK STUCK IN A FUCKING FINGER TRAP WITH YOURS ISN'T THE END OF THE WORLD?!" Clint was panicking now, he feared Natasha would come back and find this. That was the absolute last thing he wanted.

While it's not yet clear how they had managed to do it, Clint and Loki had managed to get their genitals stuck in the same Chinese finger trap, and Clint was not happy.

"I don't understand why you're yelling at me, it's not that big of a deal."  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M YELLING. NOT ONLY AM I STUCK IN A VERY UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION, I WANT TO PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU'D END UP BACK IN ASGARD."  
"Now now, isn't that a bit harsh? Why so hostile, Hmm?"  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY. YOU BRAINWASHED ME, AND TURNED ME AGAINST EVERYONE.''  
"It turned out well enough in the end, didn't it? You're back with them. And you didn't even lose your girlfriend."

Clint was so angry at this point, he loud out the loudest yell he could, and punched the counter next to him, which followed with a loud pop and a pained grunt.

"Well, that wasn't very smart. How about instead of hurting yourself, you figure out how to get us out of this mess. You reek and I detest spending any time this close to you."  
"FFFFFFFUCK. How do you expect ME to get us out of here?!"  
"I don't know! Figure something out, quickly. I don't need my brother seeing this." "Your brother? What about Natasha! You think I want her seeing this?!" Clint was furious, the longer he was stuck with the other, the angrier he got, and Loki's nonchalant attitude was so not helping.  
"Well, I'm sure she'd just get a laugh out of it."  
"YOU KNOW. HOW ABOUT, INSTEAD OF BEING AN ASSHOLE. YOU WORK SOME FUCKING MAGIC AND GET US OUT OF THIS MESS?"  
"Odin stripped my powers from me! You know this, or are you just an imbecile who can not understand the concept of that?"  
"Fuck this. I'm getting some butter. Come on."  
Both men sighed as the awkwardly shuffled to the fridge, trying to avoid all obstacles and windows as to not make this any worse.  
When they finally got to the fridge, they discovered something horrible  
"NATASHA. HASN'T. GOT. MORE. BUTTER." Clint half yelled, half growled.  
"Please tell me you are joking. This has to be a joke. Let me see." Loki gasped, As he looked in the fridge, moving everything obsessively  
"No. no. .NO." He chanted, frantically searching.  
Clint pulled him away from the fridge, and shut it, leaning against the counter with his head in his hands he whined "What are we gonna doooooo?!"  
"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING I CANNOT BE STUCK LIKE THIS NO NO NO" Loki panicked, which annoyed Clint to no end  
"Oh shut up! We'll check the cupboard. Maybe there's some cooking spray or Crisco or something"  
And so they shuffled over to the cupboard, both hoping desperately that they would find something to help  
Clint opened the cupboard and looked around as best he could then sighed heavily, hanging his head  
"Nothing. We're still out of those to."  
"NOOOO" Loki cried, he was starting to feel the pain of having his penis stuck in the tap, cutting off circulation  
Clint sighed, knowing there was one last hope, it was messy, but it might work.  
"Come with me to the bedroom, I might know how to get us out."  
"This better not be some sick joke, bird boy."  
Clint sneered at the name, but maneuvered them both to his and Natasha's bedroom  
Once they finally got in the door they went over to the bedside table, Clint finally pulls out a bottle of lube, and hangs his head in shame  
"This better work, Barton, or so help me I will-" Loki sneered  
"Shut up already. It will work." Clint cut him off, huffing loudly and opening the bottle  
"This is going to be cold."  
Clint huffs and he poor it over the trap, making sure the coat himself and Loki  
Loki looked away embarrassedly, blushing lightly  
Clint let out a heavy sigh and worked his fingers inside the trap, getting himself lose from the trap and sighing loudly, letting the blood flow to his member, feeling relived. He looked up at Loki, expecting to have freed himself, only to see him staring confusedly at the trap still wrapped around his penis  
"What's wrong? Why haven't you gotten out of it?"  
"I… I can't." Loki mumbled.  
Clint stared in shock. Loki was too big, he could not get his fingers inside the trap to get himself free  
"Shit." Clint whispered, he couldn't leave Loki like that.  
He reached over, and tried to pry it off of the other, but could hardly get the his fingertip in between them  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Loki blushed  
"Shut up. If you want to keep your dick, shut up and let me do this." Clint growled as he grabbed the bottle of lube again, opening it and filling the air with the strong scent of mint and chocolate  
"This is so degrading.. I am a god." whispered Loki, looking away.  
Clint poured lube down the trap, hoping it would leak into the cracks and free the "God"  
He waited a second then wiggled the trap around, as Loki let out a loud gasp and blushed brightly  
Clint wiggled and pulled and pushed on the trap until it finally slid off, Loki let out a quiet moan as it pulled off, making both men blush brightly  
Once they could finally feel their members again, they dressed and vowed to never speak of this again. But the other members noticed that now, Clint and Loki sat a little bit closer and occasionally blushed when they looked at eachother.

END. 


End file.
